The Confession
by Seriya Silvermist
Summary: Will gets the letter he reads it and Immediately rides to Redmont through the night to see a certain Girl. Rated T because I'm paranoid


*I do not own RA* this was wrighten by my friend all creds to her. The Confession

Will rode long and hard for three full days before finally arriving at Castle Redmont. He had slightly darkened rings beneath his eyes and he looked as if he could barely keep himself in the saddle. Which wasn't altogether that bad of an assumption. He impatiently showed his silver oak leaf to the castle guards and was gone before they could even say good day. He stopped by the barons office briefly, just to alert him that he was there. Then he ran fast-paced to Halt's quarters where he rapped his knuckles on the door. Then opened the door without waiting for a response and practically fell into the room. Halt didn't even look up, just said, "well, Will, haven't seen you lately." Will wasn't even bothered by the sarcasm. Either that or he didn't notice it. He rushed over to Halt and shoved the letter under his nose. He skimmed it, nodding, unsurprised. "Hmm, would you like me to ask Pauline if she could maybe give Alyss the day off?" Will nodded empathetically.

"Umm Halt? How do you suppose I go about talking to her?"

"Well, Will, I wouldn't know since luckily I haven't ever been In this situation." Seeing the disappointed look on Will's face he added, "but I would suppose you just tell her how you feel." The young boy nodded again.

"Thanks Halt", Will said over his shoulder as he pranced out the door.

It took a lot of restraint to not bang on the door of Alyss's quarters. He settled for a light knock. Alyss's surprisingly low voice rang out with the call of "be there in a moment." Then the door was wrenched open and standing before him was tall, beautiful, elegant Alyss. A smiles crept on to Will's face just seeing her. She smiled her elegant smile. Surprised but happy at his sudden appearance. "Why hello, Will!" She said gracefully. "What ever could bring you here at a time like this?" She had a hunch, and rather hoped she was right.

"Umm... I kind of umm... well..."

Alyss raised a single elegant eyebrow "Will for me to understand your meaning it would be nice if you could string two words together."

"Right, sorry, Alyss." Will said slightly ashamed. " I came to say I got your letter."

"You came all the way from Seacliff to tell me you got my letter?"

"Well I also came to tell you," he said, gathering his courage, "I love you too. I always have. I probably always will. I couldn't wait another minute to tell you." He said this all very fast.

Alyss lost her breath at that. She lost her heart then too. She stuttered then said, "what do we do now?"

"Well I have an idea. We could go out to dinner."

"That sounds wonderful. Then we can come back and decide what we are doing tomorrow. I suppose you got me the day off Will?"

"I can't surprise you with anything my love" Will said. Then he smiled. To know that was true showed just how well Alyss knew him.

They walked, hand in hand, to Jenny's restaurant. Where Jenny ushered them to a quiet, candlelit, corner table. She smiled and said she would whip up something special for her to best friends.

Alyss sat across from Will and tilted her head at the nervous look he gave her.  
"My dear Will, why do you look so nervous?" She asked.

"Umm it's silly really it's just that I'm scared that I will mess up."

"Will" said Alyss "what could you possibly mess up?"

"Well I suppose I'm scared that I'll mess up something and you won't love me anymore." Will said looking ashamed and embarrassed.

Alyss smiled and took his hand.  
"There is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you." The words were quiet, but that didn't make them any less powerful.

After dinner had been served and eaten and desert had been served, eaten, and regretted, Alyss led Will slowly up the winding stairs to her chambers. They walked in and Will was surprised when she led him to desk, still scattered with the papers Alyss had been looking over before Will came. Alyss dragged another chair over to the desk and gestured for Will to sit down. He did so while shooting Alyss a puzzled glance.

"What is this?" Will asked.

"It's work I am supposed to be doing and I think we could get it done a lot faster if we work together."

"What is it though?"

"They are reports on how the Skandian treaty is coming along. And it is probably the only thing I would trust you doing."

After the reports were done. Will yawned.

"Well it seems to be about bedtime so I should probably go down and ask halt if I can use his cabin." He said dejectedly.

"Or maybe you could sleep here with me." Alyss said. Sensing that was what Will really wanted. At that Will brightens considerably.

"Hey there's an idea!" He said. Alyss shook her head in mock despair and said,  
"Sometimes you rangers get to caught up in being sneaky that you are blatantly obvious."

Will smiled ruefully, "if that wasn't so true, I might take offense."

Alyss smiled, "couch or bed?" She said. Not that Will had much of a choice.

"Hmm I think I prefer the couch." He said courteously.

"Liar" was all Alyss said as she pulled him into bed with her. He pulled off his cloak and let Alyss burrow into his shoulder.

"Good night my dear" he said. Will didn't get a response. She was already asleep.


End file.
